The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Calibrachoa plant, botanically known as Calibrachoa sp. and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Duealred’.
The new Calibrachoa plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Rheinberg, Germany. The objective of the breeding program is to create new Calibrachoa cultivars with large attractive flowers.
The new Calibrachoa originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in August, 2004 in Rheinberg, Germany of a proprietary selection of Calibrachoa sp. identified as code number A02-0098-002, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Calibrachoa sp. identified as code number F-12-18, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Calibrachoa was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Rheinberg, Germany in May, 2007.
Asexual reproduction of the new Calibrachoa plant by vegetative terminal cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Rheinberg, Germany since May, 2007, has shown that the unique features of this new Calibrachoa plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.